100 untold moments
by ohpoppycock
Summary: Emotion is the base of every character and every choice. With a 100 moods and a 100 emotions, a 100 fanfics are written. RonxHermione. Mature for some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to do this amazing 100moods challenge that's available on live journal.

It's ironic, really. I'm not putting this on live journal. :)

The stories shown here are only for you wonderful people.

Also, guess what these deliciously wonderful fanfics will be centered around? A little pairing that's captured my heart, of course! Dear Ronniekins and Hermsicle are the sure choice. After all, sexual tension is by far the most amusing thing... period. It's simply that simple. The prompt is as follows:

001. Accomplished 002. Amused 003. Angry 004. Annoyed 005. Anxious 006. Apathetic 007. Aroused 008. Awake 009. Blank 010. Bored 011. Bouncy 012. Broken 013. Calm 014. Cheerful 015. Chipper 016. Cold 017. Confused 018. Content 019. Cranky 020. Crazy 021. Creative 022. Crushed 023. Curious 024. Cynical 025. Depressed 026. Determined 027. Devious 028. Disappointed 029. Ditzy 030. Drained 031. Ecstatic 032. Embarrassed 033. Enamored 034. Energetic 035. Enraged 036. Enthralled 037. Envious 038. Excited 039. Exhausted 040. Flirty 041. Frustrated 042. Giddy 043. Giggly 044. Gloomy 045. Good 046. Grateful 047. Grumpy 048. Guilty 049. Happy 050. Hopeful 051. Impressed 052. Indescribable 053. Indifferent 054. Intimidated 055. Jealous 056. Kinky 057. Lazy 058. Lethargic 059. Listless 060. Lonely 061. Loved 062. Melancholy 063. Mischievous 064. Moody 065. Morose 066. Naughty 067. Nervous 068. Nostalgic 069. Numb 070. Optimistic 071. Peaceful 072. Pensive 073. Pessimistic 074. Playful 075. Pleased 076. Predatory 077. Productive 078. Refreshed 079. Rejected 080. Relaxed 081. Relieved 082. Romantic 083. Restless 084. Sad 085. Satisfied 086. Sinful 087. Scared 088. Shocked 089. Sick 090. Silly 091. Stressed 092. Surprised 093. Sympathetic 094. Thankful 095. Thoughtful 096. Touched 097. Uncomfortable 098. Vulnerable 099. Weird 100. Worried

Yeah, that's a hundred. I'm confident I can do it! Read, reveiw, and enjoy these hundred little one shots on my favorite couple.


	2. 016: Cold

It's Sugar, here!

I was always curious as to how Hogwarts maintained a normal temperature. Sure, there's insolation and stuff... but wouldn't it get chilly?

Pairing: RonxHermione.

Promt number: 016.

Mood: Cold.

Warnings: None. Kinda fluffy, though. /

Scritch, Scritch. The red headed sixth year's quill would scratch about the parchment, writing a word or two before stopping for him to examine what was written. He would sigh dispiritedly and with obvious agitation before writing something more, then beginning the long process over again. "Your grammar is wrong. It's is, not are. Right there." Hermione noted to him, pointing and yawning as she lay back a little more. She'd been reading over his shoulder as the two sat on the dark, maroon couch used for seating among Griffindor students in their common room. Usually Ron would complain and tell Hermione to stop correcting him, but he'd been the one to ask for help.

Hermione, though brilliant, was not of much help. It was two a.m., and she was not exactly very attentive.

"Thanks." Ron managed to mutter, scribbling out and editing it as she told him to and continued writing a little bit more, until he felt a small thud of the brown haired girl's head against his shoulder. "Hermione?" He asked, with no answer as he looked up from the essay Snape had maliciously assigned of them to see his best friend's head leaning lightly against his shoulder.

A small smile spread across his face, replaced by a frown as he felt her body shudder from obvious chill. He'd been so intent on finishing his essay he hadn't noticed the bitter cold that filled the room. The fire had died to just embers, and while the castle walls protected them from the blizzard outside, the cold was still seeping in.

Hermione shivered again and Ron sat aside his quill and parchment, face flushed despite the cold air. Her lips were slightly parted as she rested with her head against him and he realized then that there was nothing more beautiful than a sleeping girl.

That's where his main problem began. If he got up to get a blanket for her, or to try and bring the fire back to life she would stir and that would ruin the perfect beauty of it.

He couldn't exactly leave her to shiver, though, could he? He sat a few moments, ears red from the situation he faced. She was his best friend, and the best thing for him to do was wake her and send her to her bed... but his want to be more than friends prevented him from it. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her protectively, and lay her head against his chest as he laid back.

The shivers stopped immediatly, and the rhymic beat of The boy beneath her's heart seemed to lull her into an even deeper sleep. Despite his want to sit and watch her sleep, the warmth made by both their bodies so close comforted him and slowly his eyes fluttered closed.

When Neville Longbottom, always the first one up for breakfast on Saturday mornings, came down the steps the day after he quickly noticed the pair. He noted a smile and blushing cheeks to both of the people he found and left the room in an embarrassed hurry to let the pair continue their comfortable slumber.

* * *

Did you enjoy it? Reveiw, please.

:

I love reveiws. There are many more to come.


	3. 051: Impressed

Suggahsuggah, baby. :

One more up. This one's not horribly smutty, either. Actually, no sex. / That's odd for me. The next one will probably be too hot to handle, knowing my mind.

Promt #:051

Mood: impressed.

Warnings: eh. none?

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger would rather stay inside by a warm fire, rereading Hogwarts: A history for the two hundred twenty third time than to be in the air, zooming around the quidditch pitch as her friends were.

She did neither of those things, but more a cross of them both. Down below, she sat in the stands while pretending to be reading some kind of book in her hand. She hadn't checked the cover to even see what it was.

What she really was going was watching a swirl of red dart across the cloudy, gray sky. She came to the games, and every now and then to watch the Gryffindor team to practice.

Each time she was only watching one player.

The team had for some time considered Harry their star player, and before that Oliver Wood, as captain, was the obvious choice. To Hermione, the choice was even more obvious right now. Ronald Weasley could _play._

He soared high, blocking every quaffle that came his way. Once or twice he almost let them through, and Hermione got the tiniest notion that each of those times he had been glancing down at her. "That's impossible, no. The sun just caught his eyes and made it look that way." She thought to herself... leading her into a thourough self discussion in her head about his eyes.

Her book nearly slipped out of her hand, bringing her back to reality and making her glance down at it. A book. Yes, that was her strength. That, that up there... That was his. There was something in the way he soared up on that broom, hands darting out quickly to block any oncoming objects, the way just went about it all made her heart beat a little faster. He had his skills, she had her's. His just seemed so much greater at the moment.

Ron Bilius Weasley dreaded the times when he practiced without the audience of the dear Granger girl, and dreaded the times she did. He felt warmed by her presence, no matter what the weather... but it also made his palms sweat and his gaze linger.

He'd been managing to block all the quaffles, earning him some praise from his younger sister (though her agitation was evident in her expression) but it wasn't easy with his distractions. Every now and then he would glance down to catch a glimpse of Hermione with her nose burried in that book.

All he was good at was... this.

Quidditch was great, sure... but Hermione? She had her brain. Something about the way she managed to read through their shouts and their captain's demands as they practiced just ade him yearn for her kind of knowledge... until he almost got hit in the face by an oncoming quaffle. "Back to the game." He muttered to himself, blocking it at the last minute. Every now and then he would sneak a glance, though. Every few glances he swore he could feel her eyes on him.

* * *

Eh. I'm not sure about this one. It's just a little bit about how they each having their own strengths that commonly impress the other, even when they both wouldn't dare let the other know that.

:

Hehe. Please Review, I love them!

I'll probably do another one of these very soon.


	4. 023: Curious

SugahSugah, ohohohoh. Baby, Baby ohohohoh!

You are my candy girl! :)

hehe. Hope you all enjoy this one. Leave me feedback.

Still no super hot sex. For some reason I haven't been up to writing smut, lately.

Promt number: 023.

mood: Curious.

Warnings: Fluffy, slightly? I guess?

How was this even beginning to be fair? How did this even begin to make sense?

Weren't girls supposed to be extra careful when it came to their diary? And wasn't a girl like Hermione not even supposed to own one? This was not fair. This made absolutely no sense to the poor teenage mind of Ron Weasley.

Books lay scattered across the small table in front of where he sat in the Gryffindor Common room, and most of them read titles like "Defensive Magical Theory" and "One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi" but one, black leather bound book stood out and was flopped wide open in front of him with it's scrawl of girly handwriting staring him in the face. He could make out a word here and there from where he sat, but he forced himself to turn away from it and tried to continue with his potions essay.

Hermione would be back soon. His torment and temptation would be over soon. She merely left to grab her potions text book... and left him here with this scattered mess they had been attempting to control together. He couldn't risk picking up that book. That would just be idiotic. He told his mind little things like that but Hermione hadn't returned in the five minutes he sat, and he couldn't help but look up and try to decipher the small, cursive text from where he sat.

He felt a small pang of guilt as he picked up the black book. Hermione was willing to help him with his Potions essay and he was sitting here with her personal thoughts in his hands.

As it turns out, curiosity wins against guilt.

_Dear Diary,_

_I sincerely have no idea why I even write to you anymore. It's rather ridiculous, isn't it? Hermione Granger and her beloved Diary? Maybe it's because you're the only one I can talk to. I can't exactly tell Harry all the meticulous details I tell you, now can I? Can you imagine? _

Ron glanced up nervously, fearing Hermione's return. When he saw no sign of her, he continued on.

_I mean, honestly! How awkward would that be? Ohhhh, Merlin. telling your best friend you're absolutely, pathetically in love with your other best friend? That wouldn't exactly go over very well, now would it? And I can only shudder to think talking to Ginny about it. She'd be so smug and cocky about it. She seems to be more observant lately and I simply could not bare that embarrassment! _

Ron's hands began to shake. He was her best friend, wasn't he? She never said "Ron" specifically, though... No. It couldn't he him. Just as quickly as his heart had sped up, it dropped. Even with his disappointment at his sureness that she couldn't be talking about him, He kept reading.

_Besides, How could I bring it up? "By the way, Ginny, I dreamt about shagging your brother last night. Yeah, that's why I moan in my sleep sometimes. It's becase that bloody git of a brother you have... His red hair just drives me crazy."_

It was at this point Ron nearly dropped the diary and punched the air in victorious swipes, but what he was reading intrigued him more than any book had ever before which wasn't much of a surprise seeing how little he read.

_I think it's actually pretty sad, how much I have dreamt of him lately. He looked me in the eyes yesterday, and I nearly fell right where I stood. Those blue eyes... ugh! It's so horrible for me to talk like this. It's without hope. Having known the boy for five years and yet I can't stop thinking about him. It's hopeless, isn't it? Ronald Weasley could never love a pathetic, bushy haired book worm like Hermione Granger. I'm done with this embarrassment, Diary. Goodnight. Let's hope my dreams are not bothered by my pathetic wishing. -Hermione._

Ron turned the page reluctantly with his mouth wide open, obviously baffled. There was a single sentence on the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Pathetic wishing doesn't end very easily._

_-Hermione._

"Ginny, Let me through. This talk on your sudden interest in S.P.E.W. was interesting for the first ten minutes but I really promised Ron I would help with..." Hermione's voice stopped immediately as Ron whirled around to see Ginny grinning mischievously while standing on the stairway leading to the girls dormitories, and a very furious, shocked, and embarrassed looking Hermione in front of her.

"You git! You complete and total ARSE." She screeched, running at him and grabbing the book away from him... then proceding to hit him on the arm with it repetedly. "Ronald Weasley! HOW DARE YOU! This is personal! How did you even find... I just cant believe..."

Hermione's embarrassed and tearful words were cut off by the soft lips of the boy in front of her that had suddenly found her's.

"Where'd you plant the Diary?" Harry asked, appearing behind Ginny.

"the table." She replied with a hint of pride. "Turned it to page forty two."

Harry and Ginny exchanged an accomplished high five before leaving their two best friends to their snog-fest that was taking place on the common room couch.

* * *

I really hope you liked it. Please Review!


End file.
